postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat's Thirsty Day
Postman Pat's Thirsty Day is the seventh episode of the first series which was first broadcast on 30th October 1981. It was entirely written by John Cunliffe and narrated by Ken Barrie. Postman Pat's Thirsty Day It is a very hot day in Greendale, everything dries up and Greendale has not had rain for weeks. Pat drives along to the Greendale Post Office. Mrs Goggins is trying to get cool outside and she gives Pat lemonade for him to drink before he leaves, Then he is just leaving when Mrs. Goggins says not to forget a parcel for Granny Drydan. He puts the parcel in his van to deliver later while he delivers his letters all over the village and he tells Granny Drydan the water is going to be turned off and tests the water pump and decides to ask Ted Glen to fix it. He gives Mrs. Pottage her letter and is on his way to the farms in his van. When he arrives at Greendale Farm, Peter Fogg is drawing water for the cows from the old well and Tom is helping out, when Pat goes to look if Peter still has water in the well, he accidentally drops his hat into the well! Peter lowers a hook to get his hat and pulls it back up. Pat still had Peter's paper and Peter asks him to take a can of water to George Lancaster's place. Pat is on his way to George's place and gives him the can of water and Pat is on his way again to Ted Glen and asks Ted if he can fix the water pump in the village and Ted says he will try and Pat is on his way to Thompsan Ground with a letter for Mrs. Thompsan, Meanwhile, Ted is fixing the water pump until it is fixed! Pat takes a can of water with him to Granny Drydan's and she gives him a new watch and Pat is on his way home with a can of water for him too. Jess kepps a sharp eye on it and he does not want to get wet again, no matter how hot the weather is. Characters *Pat *Jess *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Dorothy Thompson *Julia Pottage *Granny Dryden *Peter Fogg *George Lancaster *Tom Pottage (does not speak) *Alf Thompson (cameo) *Reverend Timms (cameo) *Katy Pottage (cameo) *Miss Hubbard (cameo) Vehicles *PAT 1 *The Red Tractor *The Plough Locations *Post Office *Thompson Ground *Greendale Farm *Granny Dryden's Cottage *Intake Farm *The Old Pump Trivia *The Official Royal Mail Logos only appear in the book. *Ted Glenn's Handyman song features in this episode. *One of the pictures on the wall at Granny Dryden's cottage is a selection of "Rain, Steam and Speed" painted by J. M. W. Turner in 1844. *The music played when Pat delivers the letters around the village is the instrumental to the Mobile Shop song. Goofs *When Pat arrives at Thompson Ground, he just leaves his van door wide open and then goes into the farm house, closing the front door behind. Of all the places to leave the van door open, a farm is not the best place, any one of the animals could have got in and caused problems. *In real life, the pump would not have a mind of its own to pour water on Jess' head. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes